Organic polymers containing reactive silicon are known to react even at room temperature due to moisture etc., and crosslink by a siloxane condensation reaction of a reactive silicon group to produce a rubbery cured product. Of these, polyoxyalkylene polymer having a reactive silicon group has a comparatively low viscosity, and is superior in the workability in forming a compound composition and using same. In addition, since a cured product obtained shows good property balance of mechanical property, weather resistance, dynamic durability and the like, it is widely used as a sealing material, an adhesive, a paint and the like (patent document 1). Workability and various properties of a curable composition containing a reactive silicon group-containing organic polymer can be adjusted by adding various components such as filler, plasticizer and the like. To impart weather resistance and adhesiveness, it is practical to use reactive-silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene and a reactive silicon group-containing (meth)acrylate-based polymer in combination (patent document 2). These are utilized as high weather resistant sealants and industrial adhesives.
Patent document 3 discloses that a high-strength cured product can be obtained by a combination of reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene and (meth)acrylate-based polymer having a trifunctional reactive silicon group.